Vengance
by DCT Won't Forget You Now
Summary: Meet Bella a small scarred girl who left a long time back. Now she is coming home with a surprise.(hiatus for a week maybe two)
1. Meeting Bella

**_Authors Note _ I own nothing but my character Bella. Wish I owned Teen Wolf but sadly don't :(. This has a few elements of my own thoughts  
Bella has raven hair, deep blue eyes, is tall and thin. She has scars across her face from an alpha. The scars go from her face then three claws across her right shoulder, down her left arm. Five across her back and a bite on her neck. Bella was bitten by Derek, she was part of his pack for a few weeks before 'something' happened and she disappeared. Derek got involved with Bella and now she is back and with a vengeance only now she has a higher rank than Scott or Derek. (Derek is still an Alpha, Both twins are alive, Erica is dead, message me any questions I'll be glad to answer)**

She Returns

Bella's POV 

Bella isn't your normal werewolf not only is she an alpha, she is the highest, higher than a true alpha. How one does not know, but watch her closely she can shift into a full sized wolf. Her other ability is she has such control, she can make one finger have a claw at anytime. Also able to have her wolf teeth with no fur.

Bella drove past the **Welcome To Beacon Hills Sign. **

**_Flashback_**** It was the day she was leaving. Her Derek where at each other's throats, she couldn't handle it any longer. He had pushed and pulled to long and the words he said broke her **

**Fight**

_** Derek was angry again about something with the pack. Bella could sense it when he walked into the loft. She was on the couch reading on her nook like she did most days. Derek turned to her not in his right mind and snapped at her, like he did most times. Yet a kiss and a hug always made her stay. "Can't you find anything else to do? All you ever do is read!" He snapped at her. Making her flinch, she had an abusive step dad for a year, but things haunt you always. Bella turned to him "Please Calm Down" she said as she stood up starting to walk closer to him. He was angry, very angry she could tell. Hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, as soon as they made contact he had her at the throat whimpering. "YOUR PATHETIC!" He yelled before dropping her. His words hit her hard, she never thought about it but maybe she was. Her courage, confidence, strength smashed to the ground in two words. She bolted, her body gone in mere seconds. Running it was just the start of her running.**  
_  
**End Fight**

Her lime green mustang with black racing stripes, cruising to slow for what that cars engine was made for. Her eyes flicked from side to side looking more hunting for what she wanted. Taking a deep breath, her foot pushed the gas petal down farther. The engine revving loudly though she had it in low gear her engine louder than it's speed. Bella smiled and shifted into second, her raven hair flowed past her hips. Reving her engine once more, she shifted higher gears and moved along shifting swiftly as she made her way threw the town.

She slowed at a turn off now on the edge of town, slipping from her car. Shutting the lime green door, Bella looked to the full moon with a smile her potential at its highest. Her head threw back and she let out a vicious howl. Her car keys tucked in the glovebox, she took off at a sprint not even trying to hide her scent. Running freely until that scent the one scent that made her whimper. Death, Ash, Derek. Wait Derek? Why...oooo. As she approached the Hale House she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. But as she took in the sight, she whimpered. The whimper returned with a growl. Turning slowly she saw two alphas and packs.

Bella looked to see a angry Derek and Scott. She growled in return, then smirked. "Hello Derek, miss me?" She asked with a smile. Only getting a snarl back from Derek making her smirk. "No" was his reply though short she could sense the feelings in his voice. Mostly anger, betrayal, maybe a bit of happiness, but Derek Hale never shows his emotions. Bella turned to face him taking a step forwards, "Derek, nice to see you" she growled at him. Standing eye to eye with him. She smiled as he took a step closer, Bella could feel his breath against her skin. She smiled "I have a surprise for you" she said with a large smile. He would be surprised, as he looked at the scared girl infront of him.

** Dereks POV**

When she approached me I could fell the tug at my wolf saying she was challenging me. Like an alpha but last time he checked she was nothing near an Alpha. She was a lone wolf after she left. But when he looked in her eyes he couldn't help but take a step forwards in return he wasn't about to back down. I slowly looked at her features what happened to my poor Bella? She looked like she was hit by a bus then mauled by a bear ten time. Her voice broke his thoughts. "Derek, nice to see you" he could have laughed at that but kept his trademark no emotion face. Then she spoke again after of course getting closer, he could smell her scent deeply. What was different? Well there was the normal, coconut, strawberry and cedar. Everything is norma, but something was "I have a surprise for you" her voice snapped him from his thoughts. 


	2. Surprise Baby

_**Authors Note**_**__**

I've been putting off writing for a while but I had to write this sooner or later. Please review as it makes me want to write more. O some news about me I broke my wrist falling off my horse while running barrels. FUN right? Lol anyways that might slow things down a bit. Also I write everything on my iPad so it slows stuff down too. 

**_Previously on Vengeance_**

Bella could feel his breath against her skin. She smiled "I have a surprise for you" she said with a large smile. He would be surprised, as he looked at the scared girl infront of him.

_

**Surprise Baby**

She smiled as his face twisted into confusion. Bella took a step back, "Now I have a bit more control than before" she said as she held up her hand. Her index finger now with a claw. Her beautiful French manicure popping off. "Sad I just got these done too" she said, her head tipped to one side as she watched Derek. Slowly directing her gaze to Scot. "So is this your new puppy?" She asked glancing to Derek. His body rigid, she smiled at the thought she could do so many things to him. "I remember when I was Derek's puppy" Bella said a hint of crazy in her voice. She had always been a little crazy mentally.

She was closer to Scott now slowly stalking towards him. His eyes flashed red and hers flashed green back. "Aww I wanted to hold off a bit longer but I guess we can do this now" she said looking at Derek her green eyes looking into his red ones. He looked taken aback, slight confusion, aww there it is anger. "Ya know before mr fancy over there" she was pointing to Scott. "I was your puppy, o beloved puppy...Well when I wasn't your personal chew toy" she growled. Derek was phased but she wasn't, she could hold off longer. She wasn't about to get sloppy, she would slowly cause pain ever so slowly. Then Scott said something making her head snap towards him. "Derek? What is she talking about?" Scott asked. Derek was now in his human self for now. "Go on tell them Derek! Before I do!" She snapped. Her eyes green, French manicure popping off till, she was phased as far as she wanted to show them. Derek growled his red eyes glaring at her. She smirked, expecting a fight, that's what she wanted. She wanted him to feel the pain he caused her. From the years and years of fighting, of the careless words that cut threw her daily. The pain she got from the countless times he threw her around. Then the next day would try and get her back. And she fell for his charming act, until he was stressed out again and snapped. Control not his strong suite. She wasn't 16 anymore, she trained for her position.

**Flashback**

_** She was 16 not a scar on her. She had been with Derek since she was 14, truly thinking it was love. But now she wasn't so sure. When he came home, she was fighting with Cora trying to be stronger. Something had him ticked off. His presence his scent made her cringe internally. Bella turned to him, looking up at him.**_

She had a small cut on her arm. Curled up into Talias chest, she held her while she calmed down. Whispering things like "He didn't mean it" or "It will get better". **End Flashback**

Bella growled at Derek as she crouched low ready to attack. She was emotionally hurt, nothing he could do would fix her. But of course instead of being the first to make a move. She was on the ground, Derek over her, teeth bared. Bella bared her teeth also, but his roar didn't do anything. This making him realize she wasn't the submissive alpha she was the dominant one. She smiled and phased now beneath him was a black wolf, white slices of fur represented all of her scars. Baring her teeth viciously. She pushed him off her easily, and howled sitting on her haunches. The beautiful green eyes looked at Derek then around to everyone. She sniffed the air, before she could react. A loud buzzing went off making her whimper along with the other wolfs. Bella scampered off whimpering. The sound almost crippling, she knew it was hunters. They had found her.

**Ok so Review please tell me what I should change o and the thing with Paige never happened**


	3. Authors Not (Hiatus)

**_Authors Note_**

**_On hiatus due to writers block. Sorry guys it won't be too long I hope but once I start I'll post 2-3 chapters in one day promise. I'm sorry you guys have to wait I know personally it's not fun. Please forgive me :/_**


End file.
